Devil, Reborn
by SheKilledBarbie
Summary: In a world of horror and despair, a child falls from the heavens into limbo. A strange mask on her face that eliminated her memories. Following her life can a silver haired stranger hold the secrets of her past? Will she find out who and what she is before shes dragged back into hell looking for any type of feedback to determine whether or not i made mistakes. feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1 Bathe In blood shed

**Chapter one: Bathe in bloodshed **

Rain... Heavy, cold, and unforgiving fell upon the still form of the shivering child who stood lying in her own puddle of blood. Her hair, matted in mud and dirt spilled around her small face, hidden within a black mask. The mask had red stripped engraved symbols, which held no holes in the eye sockets for her to see. Her small bleeding fingers clenched a golden cross in which she held tightly to her chest while an open wound bitten deeply into her back was oozing blood.

That is how detective Amelia found her. It was a Saturday night. The rain ruining any means of entertainment for Amelia, who had went to a bar to get a drink and met a lucky fellow. The streets were deserted only a few strays running from one alley to another, just to find shelter, were the only beings she seen thus far. Holding her useless black umbrella, Amelia walked with purpose towards her small home up the road. Trying her best not to get a ounce of herself wet with the cold rain she rearranged the black umbrella over her shoulder. She was not trying to go to work the next day with a cold.

Strong winds blow her umbrella out of her hand before she had enough time to grasp it properly. 'Great' she thought. 'First I go into a deserted bar, then it rains and now my damn umbrella flies away! She stomped her foot in frustration and went after it. "Today mustn't be my day huh," she mumbles to nothing but the shadows forming on the buildings.

The umbrella runs with the wind, swirling, twirling, and dancing as if taunting her unsuccessful attempts to caught it and take it back from its lover, chasing it up her cobble driveway she then curses as she notices that the umbrella flies into the backwoods of her house. Amelia, being the type to never give up went after it.

She bought it today on her way out the bar so she will be damned if she wasted money for no apparent reason, even if it is just five bucks. She purchased it when it started drizzling, which was odd because the weather forecast explained nothing of any form of precipitation. What was even odder was the fact that she has not seen anyone today at all not even the barmaid or customers that she normally sees every Saturday when she goes into town. She has not even seen the cashier either; she just hopes he has seen the money she left for the umbrella. Even though it is a small town, you always get to see someone. Maybe everyone went to an out of town event, could explain why she has missed them. Her house is further than everyone else's is and besides, she stood home all day today practically sleeping However, they should have been back by now due to the rain so why is the streets as quiet as it is? Were they home? She had not seen any house lights on. In addition, why were the stores open with no one working in them? This whole day was odd...

Her thoughts had been interrupted when she tripped over what appeared to be a small black shoe. Wiping off the mud on her red dress, face, and knees, she picked up the offending object and examined it. She held it up to what little light that the sky provided but was incapable to determine the details because it was becoming pitch dark, and the only thing she could see was her hands. giving up the search for the useless umbrella she then brought the shoe inside her small yet comfortable home.  
Not caring that she now made a trail of water and mud on her once clean floor she discarded her slippery heels to hurry towards her study and flicked on the light. As she studied the shoe she notice it looked like something a mini Knight would wear, probably a costume of some sort. She was about to discard it as it being that one of the towns children come and probably lost it during Halloween, until she noticed something disturbing. There were traces of blood on the sole of the shoe plus on her hand. She remembered that her boss was saying something about children rapidly disappearing from the next town, even though no one has been able to contact the sheriff's office over there in two days but she brushed it off, thinking that maybe they were busy with the case. Why would a child's shoe with blood be in her back woods? Fearing the worse, she grabbed her flashlight and 9mm and raced out the door into the dark woods. She returned to the spot where she found the shoe only to be frightened by a shuffling sound in the bushes to her right.

Pointing her flashlight and gun towards the source of the sound, she only found it was her umbrella, which she so desperately tried to take back from the blowing winds. Chuckling and wiping the drenched honey hair from her face, she put her gun in it's holder on her thigh and moved forward to retrieve the object, until the blasted thing flow up and in the opposite direction.

Cursing to the heavens she then again chased after the stubborn object. running barefoot in the woods was a bad idea seeing how her feet ached from the rocks and twigs. She asked herself why in the hell was she chasing after a stupid umbrella anyway, but then it stopped and got caught in a very large gray leafless tree. "Huh?" she was puzzled. "The other trees had leaves why not this one. what happened?" she asked herself. This tree was always lively in the middle of the meadow. Countless times she's passed through here to admire it's beauty and seek shade on the hottest days.

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the small person laying under the tree until the umbrella gracefully fell from the branches and found it's destination next to the shivering being. Following the umbrella with her flashlight, her face showed absolute horror when the light illuminated the figure the umbrella landed next to.

A child no older than five laid in the mud, drowning in her blood. Her face bleeding from the edges of the mask that was put there. Her shoulder length hair covered with the earth making it look gray then what she assumed was light blonde. Amelia ran to the child's side, lifting her battered body from the mud carefully as she notice a gaping hole in her back. Horrified Amelia panicked. The child was still alive, impossible! She cradled the child in her arms and ran as fast as she could through the trees, rain, and darkness having dropped her flashlight the moment the light landed on the child. She knew these woods by heart. As her house came into few she heard a pained growl coming from the little girl. Amelia assured her she was going to be fine with soothing words and promises. She literally kicked her door in, whilst running upstairs into her study placing the small girl on her desk after she cleared it off. Amelia frantically searched her drawers for her cell phone, having found it she called her station only to get a dial tone. "Come on, don't do this now" She cried what is going on today? She turned to the small girl who was now scratching the wood on her desk with her claws... Claws? One hand held the golden cross which Amelia notice she never let go and the other was clenching the desk, which Amelia assumed was out of pain. Amelia lifted the child's hand to study the child's razor sharp talons only to abruptly drop it when the little girl cried out. " it's ok baby girl, you're safe now no need to be frightened" She saw the girl clench the cross tighter as if it was the only thing that will keep her safe. Amelia grabbed her car keys, and gently picked the little girl up. The child then immediately clenched at Amelia's dress, not letting go of either Amelia or the golden cross.

Amelia did not bother to put shoe's on. She ran to her truck opening the back seat set the poor child in the back. The rain stopped and now the moon, which was oddly light red, illuminated the wet grass surrounding her estate. It looked like the world was bathe in blood. The eyeless mask glowed a faint pink on the engravings. Amelia lifted the girls head to find the source of the light. A religious nut who might have assaulted this little girl probably to use her as a sacrifice must have put the mask on her. It wasn't uncommon though and it made her sick to her stomach that such disgusting people will do this to kids. She will rather kill them then arrest them. The mask and armor were new though, usually they'll dress them in a white robe then cut out their hearts but it seem this baby still had hers. She always got extremely pissed when it came to crimes involving kids especially if they are maimed and tortured.

She tried to take the mask off but it did not budge and the child was screaming. It was as if the mask had been lodged into her skin. Having discovered that, Amelia gave up and got into the driver's seat pulling her car onto the road, she immediately speeds towards the closest hospital. Amelia dialed her boss again but a dial tone greeted her once more. "Shit!" she screeched. She was panicking and crying. She did not want the girl to die on her time plus she is too young, it is not fair. She looked at the golden cross in the rear view mirror. She was still clenching it, which means she still had life in her. Amelia was surprised that she was alive in the first place. No grown adult would have survived the injuries she has. "Maybe God has a purpose for you" she spoke to the ragged breathing figure. The only response she got was a twitch of the girl's clawed hand. She looked to the road ahead to notice that it started getting extremely dark. She almost could not see. She knows if she drove fast, she might crash but if she did not the little girl would surely die. Therefore, she speeds with the intention that God wanted her to find this child, to help her and so therefore; he will guide her through the darkness and dreadful silence.


	2. Silent Night

It felt like hours before the hospital came in view. Amelia looked back to check on the girl, watching her sleep and it was a relief the little girl was still alive. Amelia pulled up to the unusually quite hospital. She grabbed her badge from the dashboard, went to the back seat. carefully but hurriedly she carried the child into the front lobby. No one greeted her nor was there anyone bringing patients in. "Hello! Can anyone hear me I have a dying child here" she screamed loudly enough to her knowledge, yet still no one answered. What is going on? She thought. The child looked at the patient door area growling. Amelia found her behavior strange. In addition, it was a chilling growl at that the type a lion or fairytale horror being would make. It sent fear in her heart but she thought that is was due to the injuries she sustained. She probably could not talk.

"You okay?" Amelia asked but the child started shaking and growling loudly. 'Am I dreaming? She thought. "it could explain why everything is extremely weird". "Hey, hey, shhh it's ok what's the matter." She was getting scared now. She looked at the door. "Hey" she said to the girl in her arms, "I'll check what's behind there ok?" the girl clenched her tighter A little too tight for a severely injured child. Amelia set her on a unused bed and got notice something strange. The hole in her back was... gone, leaving ripped material instead. The armor around the skin was shredded but the skin itself was completely normal. The child looked ahead of her blindly; Amelia could not believe what she was seeing.

She brushed the child's dirty hair away from her back to examine more only to find the same results. She was confused. Here she was by herself with a strange child she found injured and on the brink of death in her woods. Now the child was healed with no evidence of injury. Something is wrong here; either that or she is having an extremely bad nightmare. Could explain why this town is deserted and no one answers her calls. Amelia pinch herself to ensure she was dreaming but it did not feel like a dream, the pinch hurt. Maybe if she tried to drew blood out of herself then she would know if its reality or not. She moved away from the girl to the front desk grabbing a pen she looked toward the girl who remained facing the patient area doors. Shaking her head she confidentiality stabbed her hand not realizing how real her situation was and gasped as blood poured from the wound. "Shit" she said "How stupid am I too stab myself, so pathetic." She was losing patience. This could not be reality. Nothing makes sense. She turned to look at the girl who she then notices was facing her the red markings started glowing on the mask even more and she clenched the golden cross tighter as if she was afraid. Amelia grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand walking up to the girl; she was just about to speak when she heard another child crying in the patient's room. The little girl wrapped her arms around her knees and moved back on the bed. Amelia, seeing her reaction realized she heard it too. However, why was she scared? "Hello? Is anyone there? I need medical attention please." she stated. A sadistic laughter soon followed by millions of screaming voices, cries she immediately got out her gun, and rushed towards the patient's area only to be stop by the little girl who was trying to pull her back shaking her head. "Stay hidden okay; only come out when I say so, and when it is quite." Amelia told her. She would not let Amelia go so Amelia told her not to worry. The little girl held her head down, knowing something Amelia does not. She put the cross in Amelia's hand and Amelia took it with a smile. "Hide until I say come out ok." nodding her head Amelia picked her up and placed her in the closet. Putting the heavy cross on herself, she rushed towards the room. Opening the double doors What she seen was what she considered a true nightmare.


	3. Limbo

The once white walls were replaced with flesh. Blood flooded the floors as the room changed before her eyes. What was worse was the citizens of the town hanging from the ceilings by their veins. Every child, man, and women were there. Their eyes hollow sockets and their jaws missing the bottom half of it. Their chests stood gaping open with no hearts. Amelia fell to her knees with her hands across her mouth shuffling her screams.

Never in her line of work has she seen such horror. The walls moved as if it had a pulse and before she could stand a creature descended as meat from the corpses on the ceiling using the bodies as a body structure. She ran towards the door only to have it close in her face. The creature moved towards her as she slammed into the door catching its attention she then withdrew her weapon pointing at its fleshly body. One shot missed, while the other hit a body part shooting a corpse off its body only to have it consume it and replace its missing limb. She could not believe her eyes. It started forming hind legs and a black coat, horns formed on its dog like head while its fangs enlarged five inches. Red eyes stared into her soul as it slammed a large paw in front of her.

"What do you want"? She asked the monster. It lowered its head sniffing her face and spoke. "Where is that vermin child"? "What?" she replied but her responds angered him. "Fine, then you shall suffer the same fate as these weak beings" with that being said, he lifts his paw to bring it down upon Amelia. She tucked and rolled out the way and stood up shooting her pistol as she looked for an exit. The creature roared as bullets hit its shadowy body though the bullets just fell out its flesh it was angered that a human challenged it. It rushed towards her and she jumped out its way a second before the creature slammed into the wall next to her. She then pushes herself up to face the dazed creature, pulling her trigger she heard a click and realized her gun was stuck; she tried to cock it only for it not to shoot. she finally pulled it back to find three bullets caught up in the chamber and throw the gun to the side, turning around she was about to run when she was slammed into the wall by its spiked tail, breaking every bone in her body.

She laid there with punctured lungs, blood spilling forth through her mouth and her vision fading. The beast walked up to her dying form and readied its mouth to consume her, but then the door exploded open distracting it. In the mist and shadows was the form of the little girl. The mask glowing fully read and her claws long enough to put Freddy to shame. "There you are." The beast happily proclaimed "its time to take you back to were you belong" wrapping its tail around her it slammed her face first unto the floor breaking the mask on her face. Laughing sadistically the beast opened a portal to the netherworld only to feel a burning pain around its neck.

Jumping from atop of the creature the girl stared into its eyes as its head feel slowly from its body landing in front of her and turning into black liquid as the rest of its body. The little girl watched as the portal closed and the surroundings turned back to normal. The halls came back and an eerie silence fell upon the hospital once more. She smelt the blood and turned to Amelia's battered body. She stood over her and knelt down pushing her blood soaked hair out her face. Amelia's eyes flickered open and stared into the pale blue eyes of the little girl. Her eyes soothe her and took the pain away, as if she was giving her an easier death just by looking into them. She saw a dirty tear roll down the little girl's cheeks and smiled up at her "its OK, ill be going to a better place." The little girl lowered her head and frowned. "I'm Amelia what's your name?" Amelia asked her. She wanted to know before she pasted.

The little girl looked at her face and after a moment of silence she spoke "I don't know" she said softly "I don't have a name." Amelia just smiled at the mention of no name. Then she will give her one "How about Noxaura" she suggested. Noxaura smiled and nodded. She liked that name "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She told Noxaura before her eyes clouded and the scent of death reach Noxaura nose. Noxaura looked at her smiling face and began to cry "please don't go I don't want to be alone anymore" but her pleads were ignored as Amelia laid lifeless. She closed Amelia's eyes and laid next to her still body, curling up on Amelia's cold blood soaked chest "Now I have no one" she said as she closed her eyes, and slept feeling exhausted, and heart broken. What she did not notice was the cross on Amelia's chest that started glowing and humming afterwards a light surrounded them but faded quickly leaving no trace of Amelia or the cross. Only Noxaura small sleeping figure.


	4. like a moth to a flame

Dante sat shirtless with his legs propped on his desk and a maximum magazine in his hand. It was a slow day so he decided to kill time doing what he does best. Nothing. The phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Devil may cry." He answered but was met with silence on the other end. "HELLO." still no answer "if I find you I'm kicking your ass." with that being said he slammed the phone back into it's receiver, he hated prank calls and any other calls that didn't deal with money or devil hunting. "Stupid shit heads." He exclaimed. Just when he was about to get up and roam around his office the door opened.

Walking in casually was lady and Trish each with huge smiles on their face. "What's up babe's." he greeted them warmly even though lady brushed him off. Trish sat on his desk and proudly explained a new job that they have been offered with the promises of a big check. Dante beamed happily to the news and set off to obtain his weaponry and equipment, every job that dealt with him smashing a demons skull in always felt like Christmas. He did not even ask about the money all he cared about was ridding this world from another demon an oath he took while a teen after him and Vergil saved the world from mundus. The memories of his brother saddened him he knew he would never see him again even though he was a crazy power hungry asshole he was still his brother and the only family he had left. Shaking his head Dante walked back into his office.  
"so what's the story." he asked Trish who was reading the magazine he was earlier. She placed it back on his desk "A town has been completely wiped out; they want us to investigate why." "Who are they? He question but Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? They said that they'll pay big bucks for us to do it, and then you can pay your debt to Me." lady added. Dante scuffed 'Women' "so what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass." he said with glee. Walking out the door, he got on his motorcycle and waited for the ladies to do the same. As they all drove off, he felt an intense pain on his back. Ignoring it, he continued driving towards the direction of the town.

Noxaura woke to the scent of other demons approaching. Sitting up and looking around her notice, that Amelia body was gone along with her cross. Frantic she jumped up only to fall back down due to a ripping pain in her body. She might be able to heal herself but the injuries she sustained earlier must have slowed her healing abilities down. Looking towards the once attached door, she stood on shaking legs and walked towards it. The sound of motorcycles stops her in her tracks and the demonic aura becomes stronger She could not defend herself if she was attacked so the best thing she could do was mask her scent and hide.

Having found the closet area that Amelia put her in earlier she opened it and sat on the floor hoping the demons would past. Her stomach growled, her body hurt, and she was tired but she did not know where to go or who to go to the only person she remembered was Amelia but she was dead and missing. Noxaura pulled her knees to her chest and encircled her small arms around them. She could not remember anything or anyone from before she was found all she could remember was pain and darkness. She buried her head between her arms and sobbed. She wanted her mother or father, even though she forgot what they looked like she still wanted to be with them instead of here.

All she did was run blindly through forests and bleed and she was tired of it. She wanted to play, dance, and sing things in her heart that she knew no memory erasing mechanism could take. The sound of footsteps brought her out of her daydream. She heard female voices but their scent was demonic. Being as quiet as possible, she opened the door quietly enough to view the imposters. "Talk about a complete let down it seems that someone beat us to it." Trish complained as she stood in the black puddle of the demon Noxaura killed earlier. "Tell me about it." lady agreed.  
Dante strolled casually into the abandoned hospital stopping at the hole in the wall that uses to be the double doors, which lead into the patient's area. "Someone must've blasted their way through here," he explained in an 'it's obvious' tone both Trish and lady looked at him with annoyance. "Duh but the question is why and who." lady said. Dante smelt the fresh blood the moment he walked into the hospital. As he searches the area, he noticed a gun on the floor followed by a fresh trail of blood leading into the lobby.  
Following the trail, he senses a faint aura clashing with his own. grabbing his pistols he stops in front of the door to the closet, a bloody handprint on the door knob. Noxaura's eyes widen as she notices the silver haired stranger look down at the knob and turn it. Swinging open the closet door, he readies his gun to shoot only to stop at what he sees. Noxaura frightened at the gun pointed at her tackles him to the ground. Dante having had been caught off guard grabs her by the shoulders and holds her up on the wall. "Get off me fucking demon." struggling in his vice like grip Noxaura bares her teeth and growls. "Whoa calm down kid I'm not going to harm you unless you are the reason behind this madness." Dante looked in the child's eyes and she calmed down abit. "Why do you care, it was your kind who did this and murdered Amelia." she bite back. Trish and lady ran to Dante's side having notice the child's condition that Dante was holding up on the wall they paused. "Dante what the hell are you doing." Trish angrily question. "She was in the closet when i opened it and she attacked me." he replied his eyes never leaving Noxaura dirty tear stain face. "What happen? Why do you smell like death, tears, and blood? He asked her only for her to spit in his face causing him to accidentally drop her and her crying out as she landed on her injured side that the demons spiked tail stabbed her with. Trish and lady ran to the girls side while Dante curses then called her a crazy brat.

"hey its ok we're not here to hurt you, we just want some answers ok." Trish spoke quietly extending her hand for the little girl to grab. Noxaura hesitated but eventually grasps onto Trish's hand and allowed her to help her up "What's your name? lady asked. "Noxaura." she replied. "How old are you? "Five" at the mention of her age Dante stops his ranting and looks at Noxaura. "Five and yet you're by yourself, where's your parents" he asked but she shook her head and spoke "i don't know, Amelia found me but then she was attacked by a beast and got killed trying to protect me." "Then I killed it and the thing turned into black gooey stuff." she replied with tears in her eyes. "You killed that creature by yourself? lady ask in disbelief. Noxaura nodded her head. Dante, Trish, and lady were at a lost of words, no way can a five year old be capable of killing a demon by themselves not unless... "You're a devil aren't you" Dante concluded but Noxaura shook her head fiercely yet stopped and admitted she didn't know. Dante knew the moment he entered that door what was in here. He felt her aura no matter how hard she tried to hide it he knew it. Something was off about her.

Her face healed slightly only a few holes around her face that the mask cause. She was bleeding and dirty. "Damn kid what did they do to you," he asked but before she could reply her stomach started rumbling. "We should get her something to eat she looks starved." lady said. "Yeah she could really use a bath as well," Trish added and Dante nodded his head. "We'll help you find your parents while we're at it to." They exited the hospital together with Noxaura holding Trish's hand. Once everyone was ready and loaded, they drove off towards devil may cry. They missed the hooded figure standing on the roof of the hospital watching their departure and as their figures disappeared into the night, the figure disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Reflection

It was dawn by the time they arrived at devil may cry. The sky turned into gold while the birds sang to the new morning sun. Noxaura had fallen asleep during the long drive back, so Trish carried her into the office setting her on Dante's couch and returned outside where Dante and lady were having a heated argument. "She cant stay here, it's too dangerous what don't you understand." Dante pointed out to lady. "So what are we going to do in the mean time? Drop her off at an orphanage." She angrily retorted. "exactly." he simply said "Maybe they'll find her parents while she's there."

He got off his bike and pushed passed Trish to enter his office. "What if her parents are dead? Trish added. "Not my problem, and besides her parents are demons there's a possibly they aren't, she wasn't brought here by a stark they'll sense her and retrieve her." Lady flipped him off and followed behind him into the office. Dante stopped in front of Noxaura sleeping form curled on his couch. "What if the people who hurt her come back to finish the job? Trish spoke behind him.

Dante did not know how to answer that. sighing he moved away from the couch to his office phone, he dialed the pizza shop to order a pie and told Trish and lady to bathe Noxaura "She smells like shit." He told them cringing he did not want to smell that while he was eating. Trish lifted her small body off the couch and carried her into the small bathroom turning the water on while lady poured in a bath soap creating a warm bubble bath.

Noxaura woke to the smell of Japanese cherry blossom and Trish setting her down to strip her of the black shredded armor. Noxaura jumped right in after she was bare and felt the warm water ease her tense muscles. "Eager are we." lady said with a grin. "Most kids I know hardly want to bathe especially Dante." Noxaura giggled "Ewe." She added then started to play with the bubbles. Trish smiled and started pouring shampoo on her hair.

Washing the soap off her head, they noticed that the water had immediately turned reddish brown and Noxaura yellowish gray hair turn into a pure white. Her once dirty face showed pale skin and only one hole was left near her temple. "You so pretty." She told Noxaura in her baby voice. Noxaura beamed and thanked her, her energy putting smiles on both lady's and Trish's face. It has been awhile since either of them truly smiled, death was everywhere, or the only time they did smile was during their missions with Dante when they were killing something.

Lady walked out the bathroom and asked if Dante had any spare clothing that they can use. He thought about lending her patties clothes but dismissed the thought because he knew the brat would catch a fit if she knew that her clothes were being used by some else so he told her to look in his bedroom for anything that might fit her. lady came out with a long black t-shirt and boxer briefs handing them to Trish so she could dress Noxaura. Noxaura looked at the clothing with distaste but lady reassured her that they'll be going shopping tomorrow so she reluctantly allowed Trish to dress her.

Coming out the bathroom tripping on the huge shirt, she smelled a de aroma coming from Dante's desk and immediately went to investigate. Examining the strange-circled object, she began poking at the olive's that assorted the top. "Hey, get your claws away from my food." Dante said grabbing the box away from her curious fingers. She tilted her head to the side trying to understand what he meant. "Here take this." He handed her a slice and watched how she lifted it up to examine it. "What is it?" she asked.

Dante lifted a brow and stared at her as if she had two heads. "Have you been living under a rock? it's a pizza." he said in a matter of fact tone but she looked at it suspiciously. She looked up at him in confusion making him sigh. After taking off the olive's he demonstrated how to properly eat it and she watched him carefully as he consumed the slice. After he was done, he waited for her to do the same. She looked down to the slice in her hands and picked off an olive popping it into her mouth only to immediately spit it out on Dante's floor.

"Ewe it's nasty!" She whined. "That's why you don't eat the olive's smarty only the pizza," He said taking the slice and disposing the olives himself while Noxaura looked up at him frowning. Trish who was sitting on the couch started laughing at her reaction. Lady walked out of the bathroom and watched Dante taking the olives off Noxaura pizza. Once he was done, she gave him the 'Awe' face making him glare in her direction. "You look like her daddy." lady teased making Dante scuff at her failed attempt at a joke. "As if." he replied bitterly. Handing Noxaura her pizza he waited for her to take a bite.

Noxaura grabbed the pizza and nibbled the end, her face then lite up and she made mmm sounds confirming she liked it. Dante was please, everyone liked pizza, and he was glad he did not have to go out to get her something she liked because truthfully he really did not know what kid's liked. He was about to grab another piece when there was a persistent knocking on the door. Putting the slice down he went to the door. Opening it he was greeted by a hooded figure in black. "Can I help you?" He asked but the person gave no reply. Frowning he stood their waiting for the stranger to speak. "Whatever." He slammed the door in their face only to have them knock again. Swinging his door open to give them a piece of his mind, he paused mid sentence to notice no one there. "Asshole." He angrily shouted slamming the door again; he walked up to his pizza box only to find it empty with just the olives remaining.

"Hey! Who the hell ate the pizza?" he asked while looking under the box as if it might have teleported there. Trish and lady looked at each other giggling. Dante was in front of them within a second causing them to stop. "What's so funny huh, which one of you ate my pizza?" Trish shook her head. "Not me." she finished with a chuckle making him believe that she might have been lying. "You know I hate pizza," lady told him. Dante looked behind them and noticed Noxaura sleeping form on his couch, the evidence all over her little face as she slept with half a pizza hanging from her fangs. "What the hell did she do? Swallow it whole?" I only turned my back for a few seconds what the hell!" lady shushed him and throw twenty bucks his way.

"Shut up and get a new pie," she told him in a hushed tone. He clenched his teeth and turned away from them, going to his phone and ordering another pie. Annoying females were overrunning his office usually when he encounters one it is a pleasant experience but today might change that. "Where are you going?" He asked as he notices that Trish and lady were getting ready to leave. "To the mall to get her some stuff." they replied in union.

"Take the brat with you don't leave her here." but they simply ignored him and walked out the door leaving Dante with a sleeping pizza theft. He growled out bitches as he heard their engine's fade away and looked towards the child with squinted eyes. Not only was he forced to baby-sit but now he also had to protect his pizza. He just hopes she remains asleep until they returned; he could not handle two grown women yet alone a small crazy one. After peacefully eating his pizza he checked to make sure Noxaura was still asleep having discovered that she still was he let out a breathe of relief, going into his room he collapse on his bed and waited for the traitors to return.


	6. Berserk

Dante awoke to lady standing near his bed looking down at him with an angry expression, evil enough to make any demon flee in fear. "What?" He asked. "Where is she Dante." she replied through clenched teeth causing him to immediately jump up from his bed. "What the hell are talking about?" He said standing next to her with his arms crossed over his chest looking at her intimidating face. "The girl, where is she? The door is wide open and she was not here. Jesus Dante we leave you alone for two hours and you lose her." She was screaming in his face now and he had to move back before their noses touched. He moved past her into his office and realized lady was right. The little girl was gone.  
"She was sleeping right here," he said, "Where's Trish?" he asked while putting his coat on and walking to the open door. "She went looking for her obviously." She pushed him out her way and went outside. Shaking his head he felt like he was losing his mind, this kid was trouble and he couldn't do anything about it but gets screamed at for her stupid actions. This wasn't what he signed up for. "Listen I didn't know that she would start exploring, I'm sorry sheesh." but he got no response from lady only the bird. She got on her bike and watched him do the same. "I'll look around you do the same." She told him turning her engine on and speeding down the road.  
Dante was about to do the same when he felt the child's aura, getting off his bike he walked towards her energy. It was a short walk until he followed her scent to a church, but there also was a strong scent of death and blood and when he stopped in front of the church, he found out why. Demons of all kinds covered the floor entrance to the church. Pieces of them anyway. The way the blood flowed down the steps to outside created what seemed to be a red carpet welcoming Dante in.  
Cautiously he stepped inside the church careful not to slip on the slippery substance. A few feet away he found her, kneeling in front of the Virgin Mary statue, which strangely had red tears pouring from her eyes. Nox was holding something in her arms sobbing and when Dante moved closer, she stopped and growled. "Hey kid you ok." He said kneeling next to her putting a gloved hand on her shoulder causing her to tense and look him in the face. Her pale face decorated with specks of dried blood so was her white hair and the black shirt was drenched with guts. When she saw whom it was she relaxed a bit but held the object closer to her. When Dante looked over her shoulder, he found out what she had been holding.  
A small dead black kitten with a deep gash on its side. She put the kitten near Mary's feet to grab on Dante's jacket and cry. He didn't know what to do nor how to comfort her so he picked her up and sat her on the bench. "What happened?" He waited for her to calm down to speak. "I saw the kitty on your window, so I went to go outside and play with her but then she heard someone calling her and ran over here. When I saw her going up the stairs I followed her but then the demons came and-" she stopped to cry more. He wasn't asking about the kitten only the decapitated demons that adorned the floor but now he understood her motive yet it was puzzling how savagely she killed them.  
"You did this?" he asked scanning the room and she nodded her head. Impossible... He didn't want to believe her but he had no choice she for one had the evidence on her claws and her aura was spiking. So young yet powerful it reminded him of his childhood when he first discovered how deadly and dangerous he could be. "you shouldn't had wandered off, it's dangerous out here." he spoke in a scolding voice but she didn't hear him as her head hung low staring at her hands. it was always hard to understand death when you're a child, no matter what you are. He felt bad for her but he couldn't do anything to make it better. "C'mon lets go back." he extended his hand to her but she didn't grab it, instead she got off the bench to pick up the battered body of the kitten. "Can we bury her first?" she asked, tears brimming her red swollen puffy eyes. "Whatever kid." He said watching her grab a cloth off a table to wrap the kitten in.  
A mist started seeping into the church causing both nox and Dante to pause and be on alert. Just then the floor started separating, lava poured from the cracks and white skinless creatures with round yellow eyes accompanied with round dark mouths filled with razor's emerged from within. The church was crumbling and as a creature jump at Dante, he pulled his twin guns out to rained bullets upon them shredding them in mid air. The floor separated from under his feet causing him to doubled jump and land on top of the Virgin Mary statute. Nox had disappeared shortly but then he saw her leaping from one floor to the next avoiding the lava.  
The roof started collapsing and Dante had to act fast. pushing himself off of the statute he leaped in the air, landing next to nox he grabbed her throw her over his shoulder and leaped out the door moments before the floor was completely emerged in lava and the completely ceiling fell causing the building to fall into the earth. Dante landed outside putting nox down and watched as it crumpled and melted. Nox had dropped the kitten and judging by her red eye's she was pissed. Her aura was threatening to Dante so he watched her closely, to the point that he didn't see the horde coming their way until nox ran up to one, grabbing it's head and ripping it clean off it's body.  
Dante was shocked but soon snapped out of it when he felt a demon coming from behind him. Using his devil speed he grabbed rebellion from his back swinging his arm in 360 motions slicing every demon that tried to surrounded him. Jumping in the air he then again rained bullets on another horde, he lost sight of nox again so he swung his blade left to right clearing a path for himself as he ran through the falling bodies. He called out to her but only heard the screeching cries of demons that were being ripped apart. He spotted her standing over a demon continually digging its insides out.  
She got off the meat pile and turned to an oncoming horde. Opening her mouth she let out a ear shattering scream causing Dante to drop to his knee's covering his ears. The demons stopped and after a moment, their bodies extended and busted into millions of wet red chunks showering everything in more blood. Dante looked up to find them all dead Noxaura trembling. "Whoa." he said standing up dusting himself off and cautiously walking towards nox. She ran to him and he picked her up as she wiped her now pale blue eyes smearing fresh blood all over face. She looked at him starting to cry but he stopped her. "Enough." he told her "Devils never cry." and with that, he carried her trembling form back to devil may cry. "This calls for a celebration; let's get some ice-cream." In addition, immediately she cheered up putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
